5 Chapters at Freddy's
"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Please don't die!" Five Chapters at Freddy's is a 5 chapter horror game. You play as Joseph Schmidt and you need money to buy medicine for your sick mother, Mary Schmidt. So you take the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. But it is only the beginning of a new Horror story! You need to survive 5 nights each chapter to try to solve the mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Chapter 1: It's a bright new day! Joseph Schmidt is upset. His mother hasn't gotten out of bed in days. He wonders if she would be okay. There was a special medicine that could fix an illness like that. But it costs $75.00. Joseph wonders if he's ever gonna get the money. Then, the Sunday Daily News happens. Every Sunday, newspapers are delivered to every town in the country! Joseph got a newspaper, it was filled with comics and news no one cared about! but there was an article that made him have an idea! It says that getting hired will give you $75.00, enough to get the medicine for Mary. So you write on your calendar. "First day at Freddy's". It is the first night of the job. Your in a new office with 2 doors and a vent. Only one door can be closed while the other door only has a crank next to it. You also have a battery on the bottom left of your screen to track how much power you have left. You also have cameras to keep track of the animatronics. Animatronics Freddy Fazbear He approaches from the left door. He will do a dark laugh every time he moves to a different spot. Keep track of him on the cameras. If you see his face at the door, close it quickly or he will end your run with a jumpscare. His starting point is the show stage and he will start attacking on Night 2. Bonnie the Bunny He approaches from the left and right door. There will be footsteps heard every time he moves to a different spot. If he is at the left door, close the door and wait until you hear more footsteps indicating he is gone. If he is at the right door, double click on the present on the right door and he will walk away. (He is afraid of whats in there). Be too late and he will attack you when you put your monitor up. His starting point is the show stage and he will start attacking on night 1. Chica the Chicken She approaches from the air vent. There will footsteps every time she moves, and there will be loud thuds when she is in the vent. If you can see her from the office, quickly go back to the cameras and turn on Vent Door. The vent door can only be activated with the cameras. When the door is closed on her, there will be more thuds indicating she is gone. If she gets in, she will attack when you put the monitor up. Her starting point is the show stage and she starts attacking on Night 1. Foxy the Pirate Fox Foxy approaches from the left door. When quick footsteps are heard, you got 5 seconds to close the door or else foxy will come in and slash you with the hook. His starting point is Pirate Cove and he starts attacking on Night 2. Funtime Foxy 1.0 Funtime Foxy approaches from the right door. When she moves nothing can be heard. Just keep track of her on the cameras. When she is at the right door, triple click on the present behind her and she will go away. (Like Bonnie, she is also scared of whats inside. If too late, she will come in and slash you with her hook. Her starting point is Funtime Cove and she starts attacking on Night 3. Endo 0-1 He approaches from the air vent. His footsteps can't be heard, but when he crawls in the vent, you can hear big loud thuds from the vents. When you see him from the vent, close the vent door to send him on his way. Be too late and he will appear in your office and will break the monitor leaving that when you put it back up, it will only show a broken screen. His starting point is Backstage and he starts attacking on Night 3 (Rarely on Night 2). Golden Freddy He approaches from left and right door. If he's on the left door, don't close the door, just be completely still and he'll go away. Closing the door will only make him wait until you open it and then jumpscare you. When he is on the left, also hold completely still. Putting up the monitor or moving around the screen will make him appear right next to you, and you have to hold still to make him go away. Or else he will jumpscare you. His starting point is Backstage and he starts attacking on Night 5. Springtrap V.1 He approaches from the left door and the air vent. If he is at the door, close it quickly. If you see him in the vent, close the vent door quickly. You got at least 7 seconds to close the door each time he is near an entrance. His starting point is Backstage (or the red door behind backstage, which is hidden from cameras). Master Puppet V.1 It only approaches from the right door. Use the crank right next to the right door and make sure to wind it up every once in a while to keep It inside. Just be careful, clicking on the box will make it more agitated. So when it is peaking out of the box, use the crank to sooth it back into the box. Phone Calls Tommy Sharp will give you phone calls nights 1-5 Night 1 "Hey Hey Hey! Welcome to your first night on the job. The name is Tommy Sharp, and i'm gonna give you advice how to get the job done! So your trying to get some money to buy expensive medicine for your sick mother right? Okay then, lets get started. So basically, the animatronics do attend to walk around the building, and if they see you, they are gonna mistake you for some murderer. So don't worry, I know how to keep em away from you buddy! If they are at the left door, just close the big red button to close the door. But don't keep it closed for too long. The door runs on battery, so don't try to keep it closed forever. If they are on the right door, you cant close it, just point at the present a few times and that will make them go away. Most of the animatronics are afraid of whats inside, and you should too! If something is peeking out of the big blue present, just use the crank at the left side of the right door. It plays music that will keep whatever's in there calm. Also the vent! If you see something in the vent from your office, just go to the monitor and click on the button that says "Vent Door". The vent door can only be powered on with the cameras. And just like the main door, it is powered by the battery, so don't keep it closed forever! That's all for now man, just remember to smile! You are the face of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria!" Night 2 "Hey Hey Hey! 1st night completed, well done! More animatronics are gonna try to get you so be prepared. I see you've been keeping "It" from escaping, good job man. So on the third night the clean up crew is gonna come around to check on the place. And you need to keep the robots away from them. To do that, you need to use the audio devices I gave you. You can only use it every 5 seconds, so use it wisely on your third night. You know buddy, your a really great employee. Keep up the good work and you'll get that money for sure. See ya!" Night 3 "Hey Hey Hey! 3 out of 5 buddy. Your doing a really good job. You see that orange light on the map, that's where the cleanup crew is. I gave them a tracking chip so you can see where they are. Keep the animatronics away from them or things will get ugly. Use the audio to keep them away from them. However, just because they are after the cleanup crew doesn't mean they are not after you though. Watch them all on the cameras and remember the audio and "It". Cause if the cleanup crew die, they are gonna blame you for the murder, and you'll get fired and possibly taken to Jail. Alright so be careful buddy. Also, have you seen the boss, Mr. Afton. He's been acting... different than usual. Anyways, good luck!" Night 4 "Hey Hey buddy! Looks like the cleanup crew didn't die and you weren't the one to blame. Also, I found Mr. Afton. I asked him where had he been but he ignored me. Also, yesterday morning I caught him staring at the children eating their pizza. It's... weird man. Also I caught him going near a 6 year old girl taking a picture of Funtime Foxy. I asked him what was he doing, and all he said was 'just making sure the kids are safe'. Also, this one time gave me the chills. It was my first day on the job and Mr. Afton was just walking into Backstage. I didn't know what to do so I followed him. He went into this red door and I followed him. Then I saw him. He was working on this, animatronic that looked like a human girl with red hair and a fan on her stomach. He turned around and saw me and he asked what i was doing here and that this is a private room. I told him i was just about to leave when he stopped me. He said I should never ever ever tell anyone about the secret room and his project. I said i promised, but I was crossing my fingers behind my back when I said that. Look, just finish the night and meet me tomorrow at my house. My Brother will pick you up at 6am. There's something suspicious about our boss." Night 5 "H-Hey dude. I've been searching through the bosses stuff and I found a box that says "Private". I dug in, and I saw some crazy stuff about the boss. One thing, his real name is William Afton. All this time he told us it was Micheal Afton but that was just his son's name. Also get this. Inside the box, there was a newspaper from 1987 and it says that William Afton was arrested for breaking into someones house, and murdering a whole family. I knew Afton wasn't all that he seams. He is just a criminal! A no good criminal. Just hurry up and finish your job Joseph. Then I will pick you up in my brother's pickup truck, and we are going to visit the Police Station. Alright, see ya Joseph. B-Be Careful!" Ending Cutscene Mr. Afton: Alright, almost done. I just need to finish this and this pizzeria will be shut down for good. (Tommy and Joseph enter the room) Tommy S: Stop right there William! Mr. Afton: Tommy! What the hell are you doing here, don't you know this room is private! And my name is not William, it is Micheal. (Sheriff enters the room) Sheriff: That was your son's name you liar! Mr. Afton: Sh-Sheriff, what are you doing here? Tommy why have you brought the police here? Tommy S: Well, I was in your office and I found a box saying "Private" and I found some stuff revealing your true name, which is William Afton. Also you robbed and killed an innocent family! Mr. Afton: Wait.. You were peeking through my stuff. Why you little. (Afton runs to Tommy and starts choking him) Tommy S.: Agh! He's choking me. Joseph help. (Joseph tries to help but Afton pushes him back. Then the Sheriff grabs a taser and tases Afton.) Mr. Afton: Agh! *falls down* Tommy S: Phew. Thank you for saving my life, Sheriff. Sheriff: No problem buddy. Mr. Afton you are exposed and under arrest. Now follow me! Mr. Afton: No! (Sheriff tases him) Agh! Okay okay! But before I go, can i tell the others something real quick? Sheriff: Make it quick! Mr. Afton: You may have won this round pipsqueaks. Bur no matter, I will come back. And when I do, i'm gonna find you, and tear you limb from limb. I always come back, I always do! Sheriff. All right, talking time is over, follow me. (Mr. Afton and Sheriff exit the room) Tommy S: Well Joseph, it seams that the mystery is solved. But promise me, when Afton comes back we will meet again. (Tommy gives a thumbs up) What ya say pal! (Joseph gives a thumbs up) Perfect! See ya later dude! (Tommy exits the room) Joseph: Bye! (The cutscene ends) After the cutscene, it shows another paper from Sunday Daily News and it shows that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been closed down. The screen then fades to black and you unlock part 1 of the extras menu. Chapter 2: The Hatred only grows! Mary Schmidt has been feeling a lot better lately, and her first day of work is tomorrow. While Joseph just made himself a bowl of Spaghetti and is about to sit on the couch when something appears on the TV (TV turns on and a news flash appears) Reporter: Breaking News everyone! A criminal William Afton has escaped from prison. He is a tall man with purple hair and a purple cap. And he is a child murderer. If you see him, call 911 as fast as possible. (TV Turns off) Joseph drops his bowl of Spaghetti on the floor. Afton has escaped. Then he remembers Afton's threats before he went to Jail. He knew he had to call Tommy Sharp. (Phone Rings and Tommy Sharp picks up) "Hello? Oh hey Joseph! Long time no see! What's that? Afton has escaped?! Dear god, I'll be there to pick you up! Okay bye!"(Hangs up) The Scene switches to Joseph walking down the hall of the closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He then enters Mr. Afton's office. It has a desk, his private box, an employee of the month poster, a bathroom, a vent, a window, and a huge hose from the ceiling. Joseph sits down and the game begins! Animatronics William Afton Although he may not be an animatronic, he still is after you. You can't see him from the cameras but he can be seen from outside your window. When he starts attacking, you will see him pass by the window from afar. On his second phase he will walk closer. When he gets close a third time, hide under the desk. Be too late and William will break through the window and stab you multiple times. He starts attacking on night 1! Mangle Mangle will appear under your desk. When hiding under the desk, don't stay hiding to long, or Mangle will suffocate you with her long neck. She starts attacking on night 1. Broken Freddy Broken Freddy will start out in backstage. He will walk from cam to cam trying to reach you. If you see a shadow walking through the hall, quickly hide under the desk and he will walk away. He starts attacking on night 2. Broken Bonnie Broken Bonnie will start out in the backstage. He will walk from cam to cam trying to reach you. If you see a shadow walking through the hall, quickly hide under the desk and he will walk away. He starts attacking on night 2. He is slightly faster than Broken Freddy. Broken Chica Broken Chica will start out in the backstage. She will walk from cam to cam trying to reach you. If you see a shadow walking through the hall, quickly hide under the desk and she will walk away. She starts attacking on night 2. She is slightly faster than Broken Bonnie. Broken Foxy Broken Foxy will start out in the backstage. He will walk from cam to cam trying to reach you. If you see a shadow walking through the hall, quickly hide under the desk and he will walk away. He starts attacking on night 3. He is faster than Broken Freddy, Bonnie and Chica combined. Endo 0-2 He will start out in private room and enter from the pipe on the ceiling of your office. Use the heater to keep him away from the overhead duct system, or else he will jump the office. Once in a while he will do one of these three things. Turn on the sink in the bathroom that makes noise. Block the vent shaft which will make the room hotter and make the animatronics go faster. Or he will appear under your desk, keeping you from hiding under it. SECRET She will start out in private room and enter from left hall. She is attracted by noise. If a lot of noise is made like if Endo 0-2 breaks in, or Afton walking outside, or the sound of Mangle getting angry, she will come after you. The more the noise, the faster she is. Phone Calls Tommy Sharp will once again give you phone calls nights 1-5 Night 1 "Hey Joseph! So this morning we found out that Michea- I mean William Afton has escaped from prison. So to keep us safe from him, we are gonna hide in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Wait? Your hiding in his office? Of course, he never looks in there! So the cameras still work so you can be able to look around the place. And I also installed cameras into your old office and the private room. But the private room camera is a little broken, so i'm gonna have to fix it some time. Oh, and if you see Afton out the window, just hide under the desk and he won't see you. Okay that's all for now! See ya later buddy!" Night 2 "Uh Hello? Hey Joseph, It looks like Afton didn't find you, Well done! So, you might have noticed that when you hide under the desk, you'll see what seems to be a withered Funtime Foxy. She doesn't like sharing the desk, so when your hiding under the desk, don't stay under there too long other wise your gonna die. Sorry if i didn't tell you the first night, your not the only one Afton is after. Also, the old animatronics, yeah they want revenge too. Just track their movements in the monitor and if you see them walking through the hall, hide under the desk. But remember Funtime Foxy! Alright, that's all for now. I better go, i think i see Afton out the window. Bye!" Night 3 "Uh Hello? Hey Joseph! You made three nights without getting caught. That's pretty awesome! So, you might not noticed that, there's this newspaper that i found recently, and it says "Fazbear and Friends Returning" and it has new animatronics on the cover. I can't believe they just keep making new locations over and over again. Why can't the series just die? WHY CAN'T IT JUST-" Night 4 "Hey buddy, i'm sorry about that phone call yesterday. No matter how many accidents happen, they keep on remaking the franchise. Anyways, I just wanna tell you that.. *some yelling can be heard in the backround* Not now Mom! I'm talking to my friend so he can survive 2 more nights! *more yelling can be heard* Can't I just clean the dishes tomorrow, there's a serial killer on the loose! *more yelling is heard* Ugh. Sorry buddy, but i'm going to have to talk to you tomorrow. Afton broke into my house so I decided to stay with mom until he is gone. Bye Joseph!" Night 5 "*snoring can be heard* Wha- What? Oh is it on. Sorry dude I was keeping an eye out for Afton, just in case he decides to break into Mom's house. *yawn* I'm getting a little sleepy. *a window crash can be heard* What? What was that? Mom was that you. Let me check *some walking can be heard* Mom, why are you sleeping on the floor again? Wait, is that blood? Oh god. Oh no! He's here. Let me go get the gun!" Ending Cutscene (The cutscene starts out in Tommy's house where Afton has broke in the house and is looking through Tommy's stuff. Tommy runs in with a pistol, Afton turns around.) Tommy: Don't move Afton Afton: There you are, I was looking for you and your friend, Jimmy. Joseph (Offscreen): That's Joseph! (Joseph runs in the room). Afton: You can shut your fricken mouth, I'm your boss and I can call you what I want. Tommy: Just give up! Your not our boss anymore! Afton: Why the hell would I give up? Tommy: You killed my mother, I saw her upstairs dead. She was not just my mother, she was like my best friend when I was a kid. The same age as the kids you killed! Afton: How do you think your gonna stop me? Now if you excuse me, I think it is time I kill you, you nosy little fu- (Tommy then shoots Afton) Ahhhgggg!!!! (Afton then falls downstairs, into the basement) Joseph: Is he still alive? Tommy: I don't know, lets check to make sure! (Tommy and Joseph run downstairs) (The scene then switches to the basement. Afton is covering his bleeding arm.) Afton: Ow. That little piece of crap. (Tommy and Joseph run down the basement steps) No! Don't shoot me again, I surrender. I'm honest! Tommy: Great! Now Joseph, call the police! Afton: Wait! Don't. (Afton runs after Joseph but Tommy shoots him again, making him fall down) Ow! (He looks behind him and sees an animatronic suit) Perfect! (He runs to the suit and puts it on) Tommy: Oh god! Joseph: What's wrong?! Tommy: He put on my special suit, it's bullet proof so I cant slow him down! Afton: Hah! After the closing of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, you took this suit to your basement. And now! I'm invincible! Afton wins! Traitors Lose! (He starts doing a dance) ooh. What you gonna do? Your gonna die. Lalala! Lalala! You brats are dead. Tommy: Hey Afton! Afton: What do you want? Tommy: You shouldn't dance in the suit. Afton: Why not? Your gonna die so you wont need to worry about it! Tommy: Shaking the suit a lot will cause the springlocks to active. You know the dangers of springlocks! Afton: Wait what. (He starts shaking) Aw shet. (He starts bleeding out) AGGHGHGHHGGHHH!!! No! I'm to young to die *Cough* *Cough*. You little brats. (He pukes some blood) You wont get away with this! Tommy: I think we already have! (Afton closes his eyes. His heart stops) He's dead. Joseph quickly. Throw this body in the truck before the police comes! Joseph: Got ya pal! Tommy: *sigh* Joseph: Whats wrong? Tommy: I'm happy Afton is gone, but... I just can't believe I lost my mother. Joseph: I know how you feel buddy. I lost my father when I was a kid. Tommy: Well let's put this body in the truck and take it to somewhere safe. Joseph: Sounds good to me! (The two grab the heavy suit with Afton in it and took him away!) The cutscene ends... EPILOUGE (Afton is still in suit. It's now rotting and molding. Theres even a mushroom growing in his foot. Afton then awakens! The screen goes to black ending after Afton says a sentence.) Afton (Offscreen): I always come back... Chapter 3: (Official name coming soon) Characters Fivechaptersatfreddysextrasfreddyfazbear.png|Freddy Fazbear fivechaptersatfreddysextrasbonniethebunny.png|Bonnie the Bunny fivechaptersatfreddysextraschicathechicken.png|Chica the Chicken fivechaptersatfreddysextrasfoxythepiratefox.png|Foxy the Pirate Fox fivechaptersatfreddysextrasfuntimefoxy1.0.png|Funtime Foxy 1.0 fivechaptersatfreddysextrasendo0-1.png|Endo 0-1 Fivechaptersatfreddysextraswilliamafton.png|William Afton Fivechaptersatfreddysextrasbrokenfreddy.png|Broken Freddy Fivechaptersatfreddysextrasbrokenbonnie.png|Broken Bonnie fivechaptersatfreddysextrasbrokenchica.png|Broken Chica Fivechaptersatfreddysextrasbrokenfoxy.png|Broken Foxy fivechaptersatfreddysextrasmangle.png|Mangle Category:Games by CuldeeFell13 Category:Games